


The Pursuit Of True Love

by kickassfu



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Flashbacks, Fluff, Old Fic, Unhappy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:07:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26480902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kickassfu/pseuds/kickassfu
Summary: Caroline sounded tired and broken, but she still managed to speak, begging him to stay, “Please, don’t leave me Klaus. I love you, I love you, I love y-you, don’t leave me - everyone but you.”Klaus hugged her tight, trying to calm her erratic breathing, “Shhh, Caroline, it’s ok, I’m here for you. I will always be here.” lifting her chin, so she could look in his eyes and see he meant every single word, he added, “I’m never going to leave you Caroline. I love you too.”
Relationships: Caroline Forbes/Klaus Mikaelson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	The Pursuit Of True Love

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to be transferring my old fics from FF.net, and this is one of them. It was written (or posted) on 2017, I've improved throughout the years so you know...if this isn't the best I apologize lol Enjoy.

Caroline was the child poster for abandonment issues; first her father left her, for another family - _away from her neurotic self_. Then her mother abandoned her emotionally pretty soon after, rarely at home, and even if she was she couldn’t take the time to care for her only child. Her first real boyfriend, - _Matt_ \- in truth never truly cared for her, still and always in love with her friend. Tyler though, her first love, hurt more; with all his broken promises and poison filled words, his violent temper... _but he loved her and she loved him;_ it wasn’t _enough_ , _she_ was never enough.

She learned though; mastered how to wrap her heart in barbed wire, locked behind a vault door, carefully protected and cared for. Only caring about a handful of people she knew were trustworthy, her best friends, the mixed matched family she picked up along the way and still, not even with them was her heart ever truly unguarded. It was terrifying, too painful to even consider.

_Klaus though, just waltzed into her life and she never really managed to kick him out._

* * *

_“Caroline, just give me a chance, give_ us _a chance, I promise you won’t regret it.” Klaus said, a charming smile on his face but his eyes begging for her to consider him._

 _It was convincing, and she certainly felt a certain connection to him, still she couldn’t bring herself to do it, “ You_ can’t _promise_ that. _”_

_“And still, I do, I promise to never hurt you, to never leave you. Take a chance Caroline.” he tried once again, his arms wide open, hoping for the best and expecting the worst._

_Caroline could_ see _herself falling in love with him -_ hard _\- and she knew if that happened, when the inevitable ending came around, this time she wasn’t so sure she’d survive it. So Caroline did what she did best, she ran; crying, she said nothing and just left him standing there alone._

* * *

“I still can’t believe you left me stranded like that, especially _after_ I had just poured my heart out to you.” Klaus complained, with the love of his life in his arms, and drawing circles on Caroline’s naked back.

Groaning, she asked “Why are you mentioning this now? It’s been _so long_ already.”

“Well, maybe it’s because you broke my poor little heart, you just stomped on it with all your strength and left it on the floor, hurt and dirty and-”

Kissing his dry lips, she managed to quiet him down for a while.

Klaus smirked against her mouth, grabbing her by the waist to bring them ever so close and deepening the kiss - _this was bliss_.

With their foreheads touching, and while trying to catch her breath, she said, “I’m sorry Klaus, I will always be sorry that it took me so long to end up in your arms; that I hurt you…”

Chuckling, “It’s ok love, it was worth it. _You_ were worth it. I would wait a thousand years for you to trust me; for you to open your heart and let yourself fall in love with me.”

“Oh my god Klaus, you’re so cheesy.” she joked, pecking his lips. Sighing, she laid her head on his shoulder, “ _I do trust you_ , but that fear that one day I’ll wake up and you’ll be gone, and my heart will be broken once again - probably for the last time in my life - is still screaming inside of me. Klaus, _I’m so scared._ ”

Sobbing, she clutched to him, pulling on his hair, scratching his naked skin - wanting to have him etched deep inside her, forever and always, never apart.

Caroline sounded tired and broken, but she still managed to speak, begging him to stay, “Please, don’t leave me Klaus. I love you, I love you, I love y-you, don’t leave me - _everyone but you_.”

Klaus hugged her tight, trying to calm her erratic breathing, “Shhh, Caroline, it’s ok, I’m here for you. I will _always_ be here.” lifting her chin, so she could look in his eyes and see he meant every single word, he added, “I’m _never_ going to leave you Caroline. I love you too.”

It didn’t happen often, but at times when she was down and vulnerable, her feelings would spill out of her fragile heart; perhaps, because Caroline hid behind a fearless façade, where she pushed all her sadness and despair deep down her very core, sometimes - _in times like these_ \- it overflew. Klaus didn’t mind reminding her that he was there to stay, but it was painful to see her so wrecked - still, even at her lowest point Caroline was still devastatingly beautiful.

“Sleep now love. You’ll feel better tomorrow.” Klaus said, kissing her forehead, and just like that they both fell asleep in each other’s arms.

* * *

Caroline was amazed, and a little confounded; how was Klaus still so intent on being with her, after what she did to him? He had disappeared for a few days, and she thought that was it, that she’d never see him again; in truth that thought saddened her, but still she felt relieved to know her heart would be untouched. Didn’t last long, seeing as he stood outside of her workplace, waiting for her with her favorite chocolates - damn _._

 _Pretending she hadn’t seen him, Caroline kept walking, completely ignoring his presence; maybe if she pretended hard enough he’d disappear -_ or not, _she could hear his footsteps following her, feel his eyes on her. Getting tired of being silently followed she huffed and turned around, Klaus stopping short of bumping into her, “Could you maybe, I don’t know, stop stalking me? Thanks.”_

_Watching her leave him behind, with a cute pout on her face, Klaus couldn’t help himself, so he taunted her with the box of sweets in his hands, “At least take the chocolates, I know you like them.”_

_Considering her options, she eventually faltered and came back to him - defeated._

_Caroline had her hand extended, waiting for him to hand it over, which he didn’t, “Come on, at least say pretty please.”_

_“How about I shove my foot up your ass? Is that good enough?”_

_“Oh my, is that truly how you ask for something? Bad Caroline.”_

_“Ugh I don’t even know why I thought this would go well, I’m leaving. Goodbye Klaus.” she said, trying to leave, but unable to do so because of his next words._

_“Just know I won’t give up so easily love. I know you have feelings for me-”_

_“Yes, it’s called hatred.” Caroline interrupted, trying to stop him from pushing himself into her life any further._

_“- and I know it’s hard for you to trust someone else - I’m quite the same, you know? So I understand; this is my vow: I’ll never leave you Caroline, not for as long as I live and one day, you’ll believe me.”_

_Caroline schooled her face into one of indifference, her feelings a turmoil inside her burning body, “Well, have fun doing that. I’m busy.”_

_Klaus was ecstatic, Caroline hadn’t told him to go away, or that he should stop, she might as well have given him permission to keep pursuing her, “Very well love, I’ll see you later then. Prepare to be wooed.”_

_Taking the chocolate, she rolled her eyes and walked away, muttering to herself, “Sure, that doesn’t sound ridiculous at all...ugh. What am I getting myself into?”_

* * *

When Klaus finally arrived home, Caroline was watching trashy tv in her pajamas, while gorging out on chocolate - _could she be any cuter?_ Probably not. “I see you’ve found my little present.”

Caroline slightly jumped when he spoke, startled by his presence - _she hadn’t heard him come in_ \- and coughing out the food stuck in her throat, “Oh my god, you scared the hell out of me. Make some noise already; you’re like a ninja sometimes.”

“You alright love?” he chuckled.

“I’m fine, obviously. And yes, I found your present! I still can’t believe you remember the exact day where I rejected you and took the box of chocolates anyway. You’re such a lovesick puppy.”

Finally released from his jacket and shoes, he plopped down on the couch next to her and pecked her lips, “I just bought you some chocolates, why do you think it’s a special occasion? Don’t tell me _you’re the one that_ remembers the exact date? I feel loved.”

“Yes, I remember every single day you’ve made a fool of yourself and that one is pretty high on the list; besides every year since then, you always give me _these_ chocolates, on _this_ day. You’re not as clever as you think, my cute little puppy.”

“At most I’m a wolf, strong, regal, beautiful…” Klaus joked, enjoying her disgruntled expression.

“That doesn’t sound like you at all, you’re more like a cute puppy that always obeys his master, and always follows her around.” she concluded, patting his head.

Lying down, he rested his head on her naked thighs, “I’m not admitting defeat, and I doubt you’ll give in, so let’s call it a tie.”

“ _Sure,_ love you my little wolf.” Caroline said, playing with his hair until he fell asleep.

* * *

Caroline was running, trying to get away from him, from these feelings that were beginning to creep up on her and threatened to destroy her peaceful life.

_As always, Klaus followed right behind, “You need to stop running away every single time I get close.”_

_“Maybe, you’re the one that needs to stop following me. You’re acting like a stalker.”_

_“Oh I’m sorry, I was sure we were in the middle of a date, and you just happened to suddenly bolt right out of your seat and leave. Or are you going to say I forced you to go out with me? Me, the big bad man, forcing the poor little Caroline to go on a date - how truly evil I am.”_

_“You’re driving me insane! Everything was great until_ you _came along, and ruined it. Do not worm your way in any further, I beg you. Just leave me be.” she screamed, frustrated._

_“Fine. I’ll leave. You won’t ever need to see me again.”_

_All of a sudden she stopped, almost falling to the floor, “You will?”_

_She almost sounded scared, and that hurt him more than any of her rejections. “Yes, you only need to do one little thing for me, and I’ll be on my merry way.”_

_Turning around she folded her arms, for a moment her expression almost seemed sad, but it went as quick as it showed up. “What do you want?”_

_“Just tell me you hate me. If I can see you truly do not want me here, I’ll never bother you again. Simple.”_

_Yes, simple...so simple; why couldn’t she do it though? Why couldn’t she say those venomous words, so easy to say -_ ah, they were lies _. How did he manage to reach her hidden heart, without her even noticing? Caroline didn’t hate him, she couldn’t, which was why he was always so scary - because she would love him so easily if given the chance. Caroline fought so hard, and still, they ended up here._

 _With furious tears in her eyes, she did what she had to, -_ before he found a way to break her _\- she lied, “I hate you with all my heart Klaus.”_

_Smiling, he pulled her into his arms, “Caroline, with that face, you might as well be confessing your undying love for me. Those words mean nothing, I hear the truth behind them.”_

_Trembling in his arms, she kept crying, unsure of what to do now she just clung to him and his warmth._

_“I love you Caroline and I will never leave you, I promise.”_

* * *

“Even after all you’ve said and done, you still managed to hurt me Klaus. I know you meant your promises, but you’ve broken them nonetheless, and what can I do now with you gone? What will I do without your arms to hold me tight when I’m breaking apart in the middle of the night? How will I live in our - _my_ \- house, with your smell and your things, and my memories of you? How...why must this always happen to me? _Everyone but you._ ”

Caroline couldn’t stop her tears from falling, it had been days since it happened, but they hadn’t dried yet - they might never dry until she died. Caroline had loved him, more than anyone, and she had lost him when she finally believed he’d never leave her.

_It wasn’t fair._

_She was so tired of it all._

_Never again._

“I never should’ve trusted you. In the end, you’re the one who broke my heart worst of all.” she choked, while staring at his grave.

_“Goodbye Klaus, I loved you.”_

**Author's Note:**

> i'm also kickassfu on tumblr~~


End file.
